


New Memories to Replace the Old

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: And then Lover, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Love, Richard caring best friend, Romance, Second Time, Vaginal Sex, loss of virginity (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has been your best friend for as long as you can remember... One mistake brings you together in a way you never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories to Replace the Old

New Memories to Replace the Old

 

'Hello?' A mans voice said as he answered the phone. You've never been more relieved to hear his voice in your life.

'Richard?' You whispered tears flooding your vision as you waited for him to answer.

'Y/N, Sweetheart what's wrong? you sound upset?' Richard asked 

'Where are you?' you whispered back

'Home.. I'm Home I got in this morning.. Where are you?' he asked

'In a Hotel room' you say vaguely

'Why? what's happened?' Richard asked his voice sounding concerned.

'He's taken my clothes... and my purse... I'm bleeding.... I don't know what to do.... Can you help me?' you sob, your hand tightening the hold on the phone

'Oh Sweetheart... Of course I will, can you tell me where you are? Who has taken your clothes and where are you bleeding?' he asked

'In a Hotel... erm..... the Savoy.... I have no money to pay... He's taken it..' You mumble 'Can you come and get me?' you ask not really answering any of his questions.

'Y/N where are you bleeding? Please tell me?' He asked in a serious tone

'Between my legs' You whisper ashamed. More tears run down your face as you cry into the phone. 

'Okay... Okay... Shhhh Your alright... I'm on my way okay.. I'll be 10mins... do you remember the room number?' he asked  
'100... Thank you' you whisper

'Its okay sweetheart... You know I'll always be here for you' Richard said '10mins okay... stay where you are' he finished before putting the phone down.

 

As soon as the call finished you through the phone down to one side, pulled your knees up and cried into your hands. 

You are so annoyed at yourself for being so stupid... Why did you rush in to this... You know why, being 25 and not ever having a proper boyfriend let alone loosing you virginity was why you rushed into it.   
He was the first man apart from Richard who was nice to you... at first he seemed kind and caring and seemed to really like you. You had been on a couple of dates and they all went really well, You where honest with him from the start telling him you where a virgin and he seemed to accept that, he said he wouldn't push you.  
Only after a couple of weeks he brought it up more and more, encouraging you and for some stupid reason you agreed. He said it would be romantic and that's why he brought you here. This morning you where so happy. 

Whilst having sex he buried his head in your shoulder, he hardly looked at you let alone kissed you, he pulled out came over the sheets and then started getting dressed oblivious to you laying there.

It had hurt so much you cried out several times asking him to slow down but he hadn't listened, After he left the room you looked down and saw blood coming out of you, your vagina was so sore. It was then you realised he was gone. You clothes had gone from the bottom of the bed and your purse from the bedside table, luckily he hadn't taken your phone and you where able to phone Richard. 

 

You heard the door of the room open and close and your body tensed. You pulled your head up and looked up. You signed with relief as you saw Richard rushing into the room.

'Oh Y/N... Oh baby... what's happened? what has he done to you?' he asked coming to sit down on the side of the bed. He leant over and wiped the tears from your cheeks.   
You where so glad he had come, gladder still he was back in the country you had missed him so much... you hated yourself for being to vulnerable and pathetic.., and wished that this wasn't the reason for the first meeting since his returned.

'Can I see?' he asked and directed his eyes down to the sheet covering your legs

You nod a bit embarrassed, not that he hadn't seen It before. (you and Richard had always been so close you shared everything with each other, and many a time had he undressed you when you had been out and got a bit tipsy and put you into his bed.) You slowly pull the sheet off, of your body letting Richard lean down and expect. 

He pushed one of your legs out of the way so he could have a proper look, There was a lot of blood more then Richard originally thought. 

'Okay here's what we are going to do... I'm going to run you a nice warm bath and we are going to clean you up and then put on the clothes I've brought for you and then you are coming back to mine.. I want you to tell me everything about this Guy.. And you are going to let me look after you... understand?' he said raising his eyebrows and giving you a beautiful smile. 

You nod you head more tears slowly running down your cheeks  
'Thank you... For coming' you whispered and gave him a small smile. 

'You know I would have... Even if I was in another country I would have got the first flight home for you' he told you   
'Now let me go and run you that bath' 

A few minutes later Richard returned. 

'Put your arms around my neck' he said You looked at him and then shook your head 'I'll get blood on you' You told him looking down at the blood that had stained the bed sheet and back up to him. 

'It doesn't matter... Come on' he said you reach up to wrap you arms around his neck he pulled you into his arms bridal style and carried you into the bathroom.

 

Once in the bathroom he placed you in the warm bath. The water stung between your legs and you whimpered.

'Its okay' he whispered, kissing your forehead and rubbing your stomach trying to sooth the throbbing.

He got on his knees and gently washed you, clearing up the dried blood on the insides of you thighs.

After gently washing you he gently dried you too and helped you into some clothes, loose fitting leggings and a long top. He took his jacket from the bed and draped it around your shoulders before catching you hand in his and walking out of the room.

Once back at his, he made you a mug of coffee and sat with you on the sofa. 

'Now can you tell me what happened?' he asked

'I'm sorry' you whispered after you explained 'I'm been so stupid' 

'Yeah you have' he snapped, 'What where you thinking throwing away your virginity like that to any man who showed you attention!' he said angrily

You placed the mug on the table and got up, you had expected him to be angry but for someone who never normally raised his voice this alarmed and angered you  
'Fuck you!' you shouted and walked towards the door.

 

'Y/N... I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said... Come back ' Richard said suddenly running up behind you and pulling you into his arms. 

'I just wished you had told me about this man' he whispered pulling you back on to the sofa 

'You're ashamed of me aren't you' you ask him 

'No... I'm not ashamed... I just want to help' he said and pulled you into his arms

'I'm annoyed with myself, I wish I had told you earlier... Then maybe none of this would have happened.... I wish I had told you earlier than I wanted to be the first man you had sex with... I'm in love with you... ' he said looking down in your eyes.

Your eyes fill with tears as you process what he is telling you. 'Richard' you sob 'Oh I wish you had told me because I love you too... I have for as long as I can remember... I just didn't think you would ever love me back like I did you.... I think I might have been saving myself just in case... Doesn't matter now its been taken' you whisper burying your head into his chest letting your tears run freely down your cheeks.

 

'I love you... so much I want to make it up to you for not telling you sooner... when your not so sore will you let me? will you let me make new memories? he asked pulling you head up 

You nod your head, allowing Richard to kiss you softly for the first time on your lips. His lips where so soft against your own nothing like the kisses you had shared with that bastard. Richards kisses where full of love and want. 

'I want you now... let me remember this day for the right reasons..... please?' you asked looking into his icy blue eyes.

'Okay darling' he whispered back capturing your lips in his again opening you mouth so he could slip his tongue inside it and explore you so more. He picked you up in his arms and carried you to his bedroom. Setting you down on the bed he pulled out some candles and a lighter and light a few besides the bed before turning off the main lights.

He then came back and picked you up again so he could lay you inside the sheets. He started kissing you again whilst taking off your leggings , he had to pull away to take off your top in which you helped. He got up to strip himself of his clothes and covered his long body with your smaller one, eventually pulling the sheet over the top of the both of you.

He puts your hands around his waist as his come to rest around yours, and kisses your lips softy at first and then more franticly as you felt his erection spring to life, rubbing his body against you.   
'Are you sure?' he asked pulling away from the kiss and looking into your eyes.  
'I want... I need you please Richard?' you said seriously making sure he knew you meant it. 

He moved down your body so he head was hidden by the sheet. You moaned when you felt his hot wet tongue against your clit gently teasing you, it felt so nice, his stubble rubbing the skin between your legs as his tongue pleasured you. The Bastard hadn't done this to you... he didn't even really prep you very well. When Richard traced his fingers through your folds you moaned, feeling your slick juices cover his fingers as he ran them up and down. A few minutes later he pulled his body back up so he could kiss you some more... sharing your taste. 

'He didn't do that... you where the first person to put your mouth and fingers there' you whispered when he pulled away 

'Don't think about him... Just think about me' he whispered leaning over to pull the bedside draw open and pulling out a condom. He quickly opened it and put it on himself.   
His fingers traced your opening before he guided his cock inside you, stopping when only the head was in allowing you to adjust to his huge size. 

'You whimpered again squeezing your eyes shut.   
'Breath... Darling... Breath for me' he whispered rubbing your stomach as he pushed in a little further.   
'Hold my hand' he said 'and look at me' 

You opened your eyes and looked into his, your hand finding his and squeezing tightly. 

'Good Girl... Good Girl...' he whispered and he pushed in further and further in till he was fully inside you causing you to moan as the pain turned into pleasure. 

'You feel so beautiful darling.. so soft and warm and tight' he moaned and he started slowly making love to you. He brought his other hand back up so he could hold on to both of your hands as he slowly thrust in and out of you. You kiss him pulling his body over your even more, your skin touching everywhere, you felt so loved so wanted. your body was on fire.

After a while you felt the fire building up in your core.   
'Richard' you breathed heavily as he kissed you passionately. 

'That's it... nearly there... Your so beautiful... so perfect...I love you Y/N' he whispered, that undid you and you came, your body shaking.   
He pumped a few times and collapsed on top of you coming inside the condom. 

He pulled out quickly and leant down to make sure you weren't bleeding. You weren't, thank god. 

He took the condom off and placed it carefully on the bedside table, before blowing out he candles and rolling off of you and holding your body close to his side. 

'I love you...' you whispered before shutting your eyes. 

Richard smiled and kissed the top of your head. He was ashamed this had been what it had took to make him tell you his feelings but he knew now he would do everything he could to make it up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage :(


End file.
